SOS
by Mayi Uchiha
Summary: Es un fic en primera persona parecido a Naruto pero en el futuro.
1. Prólogo

Él había cumplido su sueño, yo lo había cumplido la mitad del mío: había vengado a mi familia y ella nunca había tenido un sueño pero se había convertido en un senshi muy útil. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas hasta que pasó. Te estarás preguntando que pasó, pues... pasó que me había enamorado. Yo necesitaba enamorarme para cumplir la otra mitad de mi sueño: que continue mi familia, así que se supone que enamorarse es bueno, pero solamente se supone. Yo me había enamorado de ella, me había enamorado de la persona equivocada. Él también estaba enamorado de ella e incluso estaban saliendo pero ella nunca le había querido. Sólo salía con él para darle celos a su rival y a la vez amiga. Ahí fue donde empezaron los problemas. Es que no era justo. ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de ella? ¿Por qué?


	2. Capítulo 1:Misión para ella y para mi

-¡Sasuke!

Me desperté con el grito, alguien me llamaba, la verdad es que me sonaba mucho esa voz de hiperactivo, miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete de la mañana. ¿Qué querrá ese pesado? Me levanté de mi cama y me asomé por la ventana.

-Buenos días Naruto. ¿Qué quieres a estas horas del día?-pregunté todavía medio dormido.

-Sasuke, ¡tienes que venir a mi oficina cuanto antes, es una emergencia!- gritó Naruto mientras todo el mundo de la calle le miraba. Es que este niño nunca crece. Ni siendo una persona importante.

Yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y tengo veinticuatro años. Vivo en un piso por el centro de una ciudad llamada Himitsu. Trabajo en la SOS (Secretos Ocultos de la Sombra).

Abrí mi armario y saqué un pantalón blanco, unos calzoncillos rojiblancos, una camiseta azul oscura y unos calcetines blancos. Me cambié y me fui a lavarme al baño. Me miré por el espejo y vi mi pelo oscuro un poco largo, hacía tiempo que no me lo cortaba. También vi las ojeras que tenía debajo de mis ojos azules oscuros. Llevaba varios días durmiendo poco ya que me estaba leyendo el nuevo libro de la serie Icha Icha. Ya que Jiraiya murió, Kakashi ha estado publicando las continuaciones.

Salí por la puerta de casa y llamé al ascensor. Estaba pensando que era muy raro que Naruto viniese a mi casa. Debería de ser muy urgente. Pero conociéndole seguro que es una tontería. A lo mejor es que ha mejorado su arma de transformación sexy.

-¡PING! –el ascensor había llegado.

Bajé por el ascensor y salí del edificio. Fui caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Llegué a la oficina del Neonkage, Naruto Uzumaki. En la oficina de Naruto estaba ella, Sakura Haruno. La oficina era muy grande con las paredes pintadas con un naranja oscuro y varios cuadros colgados en ellas. Había una ventana por la que se veía todo Himitsu. Un poco más delante de esa ventana había una mesa muy desordenada. En ella estaba sentado Naruto. El llevaba una chaqueta naranja y negra con unos pantalones negros. Sakura llevaba una camisa rosa y una minifalda rosa.

-Necesito que vayáis al País del Pincel a investigar sobre su ejército- explicaba Naruto-. Me han traído rumores de que están preparando una guerra contra nuestro país: el País del Neón. Los rumores parecen fiables ya que me los ha traído Kakashi. Según él, la secreta del País del Pincel sabe lo de nuestra organización, la SOS y creen que somos un peligro para todos. Se ve que llevan años desarrollando un arma para derrotarnos.

- Pero esto va a provocar una guerra entre el País del Neón y el País del Pincel- comentó Sakura.

-Por eso mismo quiero que vayáis a investigar sobre su arma y si podéis destruirla mejor pero la prioridad es investigar cómo funciona el arma, que potencia tiene, donde está etc.

-¿Y por qué vamos nosotros? Podría ir Neji que tiene el arma de la serie Byakugan con Shikamaru que es súper inteligente y con Ino que con su arma de la serie Shintenshin puede manejar a las personas como si fuesen robots-repliqué.

-Nosotros tres somos los mejores senshi de SOS y yo me tengo que quedar aquí para vigilar a Himitsu por si la atacan. Esta misión es demasiado difícil para cualquier otro senshi- explicó Naruto.

-Yo tengo que quedarme a cargo del hospital- dijo Sakura.

-De eso ya me he encargado-contó Naruto.- La vieja Tsunade ha aceptado encargarse del hospital mientras estás en esta misión.

-¡Pero si ella está retirada!-exclamé.

-Eso ya lo sé pero ha aceptado porque es una emergencia. Bueno, quiero que salgáis mañana temprano y que vayáis y que vayáis andando para que no os vean. Ya os podéis ir.

-Hai-dijimos Sakura y yo.

-_Si que era una emergencia de verdad. No era solo una tontería-pensé de camino a casa._

_Esa noche, en mi casa, me preparé lo necesario para la misión. Cogí las armas de la Sharigan y las de la serie Chidori que eran mis favoritas. Las armas de la serie Chidori las había creado a partir del arma Chidori básica que me había enseñado Kakashi y las armas de la serie Sharingan han sido heredadas de generación en generación en mi clan. También cogí un arma Katon Básica, veinte kunais y cuarenta shuriken. Me fui a dormir temprano para no acumular sueño._

_Me desperté a las seis de la mañana y me vestí, me lavé y desayuné. Cogí mu mochila con todas mis cosas y me fui a la entrada oeste de Himitsu. Habíamos quedado a las siete y los dos llegamos justo tiempo. Salimos juntos y nos fuimos en dirección oeste hacia el País del Pincel._

_El País del Pincel es el segundo país más grande después del País del Neón. El País del Pincel limita con el País del Neón por el oeste. Al norte del País del Neón hay dos países, el del oeste es el País del Bombilla y el del Este es el País del Árbol. Al noroeste hay una isla llamada Isla del Bailador. Al noreste hay una isla que es un País llamado el País del Escriba. Al este está el mar Bueno y al otro lado del mar hay tres países, al norte el País de la Rana y al sur el País de la Llama y el País de la Fresa. Al sur hay dos Países, el País de la Luna a la izquierda y el País del Sol a la derecha. Al suroeste están las Islas del Tsunami._

_Sakura y yo íbamos corriendo en rama en rama usando un dispositivo que teníamos en nuestros zapatos que nos hacía más rápidos. Tardamos varias horas en llegar a la frontera entre el País del Neón y el País del Pincel. Decidimos empezar la investigación en la capital del País del Pincel: Burashi. _

_Ahí cogimos una habitación en un hotel para los dos para no gastar dinero en dos habitaciones. Como ya era tarde nos fuimos a dormir. Me costó dormirme esa noche preocupado por una maldita guerra que se podía producir en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué nos quieren atacar si no les hemos hecho nada? Todo me parecía muy raro. Según Kakashi nos quieren atacar porque creen que somos peligrosos pero si nunca hemos hecho daño a nadie. ¿Cómo conocían nuestra organización, se supone que nadie hablaba de ella? Solo la conocían los que viven en Hibitsu y el Feudal del País del Neón. Es imposible que se hayan enterado al menos que haya un traidor en Hibitsu. Me pasé toda la noche pensando hs que ya dentro de la madrugada me quedé dormido._

_Por la mañana me desperté con el sonido del agua del grifo. Me levanté y vi a Sakura lavándose la cara. Ella ya estaba vestida._

_-Vamos vístete que son las diez y el restaurante lo cierran a las once- me dijo Sakura._

_-Aaaaaaaaa-Bostecé.-Ya voy._

_Me levanté, me lavé y me vestí. No quería dejar mi mochila por sí la veían las limpiadoras y averiguaban que éramos espías. Sakura tampoco se la dejó. Bajamos a comedor y ahí nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo. _

_-¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?- preguntó Sakura._

_-Tenemos que averiguar dónde está la base principal de la Secreta de este país- comenté._

_- Si vamos a la casa del Feudal a lo mejor podemos encontrar los archivos relacionados con la Secreta del Pincel._

_Fuimos a la casa del Feudal. Ya habíamos planeado como entrar en la casa. Ya habíamos pasado por aquí hacía ya muchos años en una alianza entre l Neón y el Pincel. El Feudal del Neón nos pidió que fuéramos nosotros por si era una trampa pero no lo era y esa alianza se ha mantenido hasta hoy en día. Esta alianza iba a ser destrozada por alguna razón por el Pincel._

_Fuimos a un bosque que había justo enfrente de la casa que era el jardín del Feudal. Fuimos al centro de todo el bosque donde había una fuente. Saqué e mi mochila el arma Katon y disparé u llama en dirección a un árbol. El árbol se incendió y todo el bosque estaba en llamas. Nosotros corrimos hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión. El Feudal salió de su casa con todos los que había en la casa. Mientras ellos fueron a ver porque se había producido el fuego nosotros entramos por la puerta de adelante ya que el Feudal se la había dejado abierta. Fuimos al despacho del Feudal que todavía nos acordamos que era la tercera habitación por la derecha. Entramos y vimos que tenía s ordenador encendido. Buscamos el archivo y estaba muy bien guardado, era casi imposible conseguirla. Además tenía numerosas contraseñas y códigos. Tuvimos que usa un dispositivo para meternos en el sistema y así poder copiar los archivos. Nos costó mucho meternos en el sistema. Conseguimos pasar los archivos a un pendrive pero al copiar los archivos sonó una alarma y todos los que estaban en el jardín volvieron a la mansión y los guardias se dirigieron a esta habitación. Nosotros recogimos nuestras cosas y abrimos la ventana de esa habitación y salimos por ella. Fuimos corriendo hacia algún bar de Burashi que estuviese lleno y ahí nos tomamos unas copas._

_-Deberíamos volver al hotel que como nos abran las mochilas seremos descubiertos-dijo Sakura._

_Volvimos a nuestras habitaciones y dejamos las cosas. Sakura cogió su ordenador y conectó el pendrive. Yo miraba como abría los archivos y vio un solo documento Word. Lo abrió y vio cuatro palabras: "Te lo has creído"._

_Nos quedamos muertos, tanto esfuerzo para nada. _

_-Joder, que fastidio-dije._

_-Seguimos como al principio- comentó Sakura._

_-Tu tan negativa._

_-Es que no tenemos nada._

_-Sí que tenemos algo._

_-Sí, ¿el qué?_

_-Sabemos que en la casa del Feudal no está eso significa que debe estar en las oficinas del Departamento de Defensa._

_-Pero no tiene porque estar allí._

_-Pues sí porque los únicos que se suponen que saben sobre la Secreta de un país son el Feudal, el ministro de defensa, y los que trabajan en la Secreta de su respectivo País. Bueno, también sus esposas. Así que si no está en la casa del Feudal estará en la casa del siguiente más importante no porque no tendrá suficiente defensa pero si en el trabajo de este. Así que tiene que estar en el Departamento de Defensa._

_-Eres tan listo._

_Decidimos descansar la siguiente semana para no levantar sospecha. _

_Yo tenía que decírselo a Sakura pero no me atrevía. Esa noche, después de cenar intenté decírselo._

_-Sakura tengo que hablar contigo- dije muy nervioso_

_-Sí, que quieres._

_- ¿Tu de verdad estás enamorado de Naruto?_

_- Llevo pensando en esto durante meses. Pensaba que si esto solo era una tontería de niñas adolescentes y solo salía con el por darle envidia a Ino o si de verdad le quería. Cada vez me daba la impresión que me sentía más incómodo con Naruto. _

_- Entonces, ¿no le quieres?-pregunté._

_- Mi corazón me dice que no._

_-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a Naruto?_

_-Él se lo tomaría muy mal y no volvería a hablar. Ya sabes como es. Nunca he encontrado el momento para decírselo. Siempre está tan entusiasmado._

_- Bueno, lo que te quería decir._

_-Sí, ¿qué quieres?_

_-Bueno….esto….es…..que……_

_-Si habla._

_- Sakura, t…te……quiero, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo._

_- Tú me ¿qué?_


	3. Capítulo 2:Atrapados

´´´´´´´´´´En Himitsu´´´´´´´´´´

-Toc, Toc- se oía a alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Pasa.

-Hola, Na…Naruto.

-¿Qué tal Hinata?

-Muy bi…bien-respondió Hinata.

´´´´´´´´´1ª persona Naruto´´´´´´´´´´

Que guapa que es Hinata con ese pelo azul y cara tímida.

-¿A qué has venido?- le pregunté

-Es que te quería de…cir una co….cosa- dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Qué quieres contarme?

-Pues es que yo….yo.

-¿Qué quieres Hinata? que no tengo todo el día.

-Te ad…admi…admiro mucho Naruto y cre….creo que t…te a….a….am……amo.

-Dices que tú me amas. ¿Seguro qué no es una broma?

Hinata se sonroja y sale corriendo. Yo sin saber porque voy detrás de ella.

´´´´´´´´´´End 1ª persona Naruto´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´En Burashi´´´´´´´´´´

-Sakura yo te amo. Espera miento.

-¿Entonces es una broma?

-No Sakura, lo que a pasa es que…

-¿El qué?-dijo Sakura interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no te quiero…

-Pero si acabas de decir que me querías, a ver si te aclaras Sasuke- gritó Sakura enfadándose y volviendo a interrumpirme.

-¡Argggggg! Sakura déjame hablar- grité desesperado.- A ver si no me interrumpes esta vez, que para mí esto no es fácil…

-El ¿qué? ¿Gastarme una broma?

-¡Sakura cállate ya!- grité explotando.

-Perdón- dijo Sakura disculpándose en voz baja.

- A la cuarta va la vencida. Sakura no te quiero, yo t…te amo.

Por fin lo había soltado. Ya no tenía ese peso encima pero ahora tenía otro distinto: el de que me dijese que no y el de tener que compartir esta misión con ella. Salí corriendo de la habitación y fuera del hotel y me metí en el primer bar que vi.

-Dame una copa- le dije al camarero.

-Aquí tiene señor- dijo el camarero mientras colocaba una copa de coñac en mi mesa.

Me puse a beber una copa y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y así hasta que pasaron varias horas y me quedé dormido en la mesa donde estaba. Nadie se enteró ya que el bar era veinticuatro horas y siempre estaba lleno.

´´´´´´´´´´1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke?- pensé.

Lo busqué por todo el hotel y no lo vi. Volví a nuestra habitación por si había vuelto y vi que no había vuelto. Me acosté en la cama pensando en dónde podría estar hasta que me quedé dormida. De repente me desperté y vi que Sasuke no estaba. ¿Qué había pasado? Me acordé y salí corriendo. No me podía creer que me había quedado dormida. Fui a mirar a los bares veinticuatro horas para ver si él estaba allí. Miré en uno y no estaba, miré en otro y tampoco estaba, miré en otro en el que había más multitud que en los otros y entre todo el gentío vi a Sasuke con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Lo conseguí coger y sin que nadie me viera le llevé a nuestra habitación.

´´´´´´´´´´End 1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

Abrí los ojos un poco. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrí los ojos un poco más y todavía no veía claro. Los abrí completamente y todavía veía borroso. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Poco a poco se me fue aclarando la vista pero eso no me quitó el mareo. Vi que estaba en mi habitación del hotel. Miré alrededor y vi a Sakura. ¡Sakura! No puede ser que hace ella aquí. Estaba muerto de vergüenza por lo que le conté anoche.

-Buenos días Sasuke- me dijo la peli rosa.

No puede ser, me está hablando. Es que no se acuerda de lo que le conté.

-Sí que me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste anoche aunque parezca que no.

¿Me había leído la mente? Esto no me puede estar pasando. Empecé a sudar, parecía que estaba en una pesadilla y que todo lo que le había contado fuse solo en esta maldita pesadilla. Si era una quería despertar ya. Intenté abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para haber si salía d la pesadilla pero cada vez que los volvía a abrir veía a Sakura admirando con cara como diciendo"este tipo está loco". Me rendí y vi que no era una pesadilla. Sin siquiera hablar con Sakura me fui a darme un baño para meditar como tratar lo comentado ayer. Tenía una semana pero esto había que solucionarlo cuanto antes. Decidí hablar con Sakura para ver su opinión.

Cuando salí del baño y me vestí me dirigí a hablar con Sakura.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar- le conseguí decir.

-Lo mismo te iba a decir pero como no me hablabas- dijo Sakura con un tono serio.

-Bueno pues que vas a decir- le dije a Sakura algo nervioso.

-Pues que no te puedo corresponder ya que estoy saliendo con Naruto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Si me lo dijiste antes, no le quieres.

-Pero es que si le dijese a Naruto que no le quiero se enfadaría mucho, ya sabes cómo es, no sabe perder.

-Pero, ¿tú me quieres?

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Pero, ¿me quieres?- volví a preguntar.

-Pues n..n….no. Si te quisiera ya te lo habría dicho.

-Por lo menos somos amigos, ¿no?

-Pues claro que sí.

´´´´´´´´´´1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

No sabía porque le había mentido a Sasuke, no sabía si era porque le había cogido miedo de lo que diría Naruto o si era por alguna otra razón. Es que odio cuando el corazón de una persona dice lo contrario que el cerebro.

-Bueno Sasuke, bajamos a desayunar es que tengo hambre- me quejé.

-Venga vamos.

´´´´´´´´´´End 1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

Bajamos a desayunar y me cogí pan tostado con aceite. Me encantaba. También me tomé un vaso de leche, bueno uno no, dos. Todavía estaba con resaca de anoche pero más o menos me aguantaba. Todavía teníamos seis días que pasaron volando.

Cinco días más tarde estábamos preparando la infiltración en el Ministerio de Defensa. Los planos los habíamos conseguido gracias a la seducción de Sakura que se había acostado con un trabajador de allí (esta manera de conseguir información me recordaba a Jiraiya). Nos decidimos en un plan para evitar todas las alarmas para entrar en la habitación A5010. Esta habitación era la única a la que nunca había entrado el trabajador con el que se acostó Sakura así que tenía que estar allí el ordenador con la información más importante del País del Pincel. Cuando revisamos el plan muchas veces y dejamos todo preparado, disfrutamos de lo que nos quedaba de descanso.

Me despertó la alarma a las seis de la mañana. Hoy era un día crucial para esta misión o eso pensábamos. Sakura también se despertó. Nos cogimos un bocadillo y nuestras cosas y nos fuimos del hotel en dirección al Ministerio de Defensa. Mientras íbamos hacia allá con el dispositivo llamado Sokudo que nos permitía ir más rápido y con más habilidad nos íbamos comiendo nuestro bocata. Llegamos al terreno donde estaba el edificio que buscábamos.

-Aquí es- murmuró Sakura.

-Sí, aquí es-dije.- Que empiece el plan.

Nos colamos por una rendija que había en la pared oeste del edificio. Íbamos acachados como podíamos. Se suponía que no haríamos ruido ya que nos habíamos puesto ropa especial.

-Aooowww- grité al darme con la parte de arribe de la tubería por la que íbamos.

-Ssshhhhhhhh- susurró Sakura.

Nos sabíamos el camino de memoria hacia la habitación con el superordenador. Cuando nos encontrábamos justo encima de la habitación, sacamos la rendija y yo me puse las gafas de la serie Sharingan que me permitía ver cualquier trampa y cualquier persona. Con estas gafas vi si había una trampa y vi que si alguien tocaba ese suelo sonaría la alarma y también había una trampa en la pared que si la tocabas te clavaba una cuchilla. Sakura lanzó una bola que soltó un humo que desactivó todas las trampas de la habitación. Yo todavía con las gafas Sharingan salté y Sakura saltó detrás de mí.

- Esta es la habitación- dijo Sakura.

-Misión infiltración completada- dije con una sonrisa muy grande. :sonrisagrande:

Habíamos conseguido meternos en la habitación A5010 del Ministerio de Defensa. Ahí estaba el superordenador con toda la información del Ministerio de Defensa.

- Venga saca el programa y el disco duro- apresuraba Sakura.

De mi mochila saqué un disco con un programa creado por los informáticos de la SOS que servía para quitarle todas las contraseñas y eliminar todos los programas de seguridad a un archivo y luego tiene la opción de copiarla a un disco duro externo y todo sin dejar rastro en el ordenador.

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- se oía una alarma.

-Sasuke corre

De repente unos cien guardias entran a la habitación armados con una pistola. Iban vestidos con un traje negro y llevaban cascos y guantes negros.

- Rendiros o morid- dijo el que parecía el comandante de los guardias.

-Sakura encárgate de copiar los datos, yo me encargo de los guardias.

-Vale, pero corre que como nos pillen.

Nos cambiamos los sitios y yo todavía con las gafas Sharingan saqué la espada y el guante de la serie Chidori. También me puse la armadura de esta misma serie. Con mis gafas podía ver que movimientos iba a hacer el rival y con el Sukodu lo esquivaba.

Me empezaron a atacar varios a la vez pero cada guardia que me tocaba se quedaba electrocutada gracias a mi armadura. Con la espada los cortaba por la mitad y con el guante les daba un puñetazo con electricidad. Cada vez eran menos hasta que solo quedaba el comandante y veinte más. Se colocaron en formación y fueron a por mí Me atacaron veinte guardias y el comandante desapareció, mis gafas no lo encontraba. De repente me habían metido un balazo en la armadura que la había destruido. Ya se complicaron las cosas. Los guardias se notaban que habían tenido un entrenamiento especial, eran muy rápidos. Esquivaban mis ataques y casi me daban unas cuantas balas. De repente le dan un balazo a mis gafas rompiéndolas. Ya no podía ver sus movimientos, estaba perdido. Me lanzaron los veintiuno una bala al vez a distintos sitios dejándome sin escapatoria.

´´´´´´´´´´1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

El archivo ya estaba casi completo. 97, 98, 99 y 100. Ya está. Lo desconecté todo del ordenador y procuré no dejar rastro en el. Guardé todo en mi mochila miré como iba Sasuke y vi que le iban a matar. Saqué mi guante de la serie Medicina que me permitía manipular cualquier parte del cuerpo de un ser vivo u objeto al tocarlo. Corrí y desvíe todas las balas devolviéndoselas a los guardias que ya estaban celebrando su triunfo. Error de principiantes. Cayeron todos al suelo.

´´´´´´´´´´End 1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

No me lo podía creer. Había estado a un segundo de la muerte.

-Gracias Sakura.

-De nada Sasuke- dijo Sakura con cara de triunfadora.

-Vamos deshacernos de los cuerpos-propuse.

-Si mejor así no dejamos pistas.

Saqué mi arma Katón e encendí todos los cuerpos para no dejar rastro. Sakura controló el fuego a saber cómo, nunca me cuenta el secreto. Guardamos las cenizas en un cacharro y no volvimos por las rendijas y volvimos a activar las alarmas, cerramos todas las rendijas y salimos del edificio.

Ya en el hotel recogimos todo y nos fuimos a Himitsu antes de levantar más sospecha.

-Por fin hemos llegado- dijo Sakura alegre.

-Yo tengo que llevar algunas armas a arreglar.

-Mañana vamos a hablar con Naruto que yo estoy cansada.

-Yo las armas las llevaré mañana también.

Me fui a mi casa y guardé todo y me eché en la cama.

-Ting-tong-sonaba el timbre.

Bajé a abrir y vi que era Sakura.

-Pero no tenías sue…

Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó.


	4. Capítulo 3: Tambores de Guerra

Me silenció lo que iba a decir con un beso. No sabía si corresponder. Al principio pensaba que podía ser una trampa ya que hacía una semana me dijo que no. Era inevitable, yo la amaba así que le correspondí. Dejé entrar su lengua y nos sometimos un profundo beso que tuvimos que romper por falta de aire.

-¿Por qué de repente cambias de idea?-pregunté ansioso de otro beso.

-No podía dormir, solo pensaba en ti así que comprendí que en realidad te amo a ti no a Naruto- dijo mientras volvía a acercar sus labios a los míos ansiosos de otro beso.

No me podía creer lo que pasaba. Era mi día de suerte. Mientras estábamos besándonos tiernamente sonó el móvil de Sakura.

-Quien sea es muy oportuna-dijo Sakura con cara de fastidiada mientras cogía el móvil.- ¿Quién?

-Hola Naruto.

-Ya sé que no estoy en casa, es que he salido a comprar.

-Bueno voy para allá. No te desesperes.

-Xao cariño- dijo Sakura terminando la llamada.

-Que quiere eso- dije yo muy fastidiado y celoso.

-Me tengo que ir, Naruto se aburre.

Sakura se fue dejándome otra vez solo. Subí a mi habitación y me metí en la cama.

´´´´´´´´´´1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

Iba caminada por la calle, me dirigía al despacho de Naruto. Sentía pena por Sasuke, mira que creérselo todo. No sabía porque pero me sentía fatal. Intenté ignorar a mi corazón y hacer caso a mi cerebro para así no preocuparme pero no podía evitarlo. Sasuke siempre volvía a mi cabeza.

-Hola Sakura- dijo una voz tremendamente familiar.

Me di la vuelta y vi que era Temari. Estaba con Shikamaru. Hacían una pareja preciosa pensé. Pobre Ino, siempre estuvo enamorada de Shikamaru pero Temari le rompió el corazón.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunté.

-Aquí, disfrutando de mi Shika.

-Temari por favor no me llames así en público-le susurró Shikamaru a Temari.

-¿¿Al final donde vais a vivir??- pregunté.

-El maldito Shikamaru me ha convencido para que me venga a vivir aquí.

-¿Kankuro qué va a hacer?-pregunté mientras pensaba en otras cosas como Sasuke.

-Se queda con Gaara para ayudarle.

-Ok.

-Sakura, ¿sabes a quién he visto con Ino?

-¿Quién?- pregunté ansiosa como si fuese reportera de alguna revista de esas de cotilleo que no valen nada.

-Con Kiba.

-Tía que fuerte, osea Kiba e Ino no- dije

-A que sí, yo pensaba que seguía colada por mi Shikamaru.

-Lo siento Temari pero me tengo que ir, he quedado con Naruto.

-Bueno vale pero tenemos que quedar que todavía no te lo he contado todo.

- Adiós-dije

- Adiós- dijeron los dos.

Seguí mi camino por las callas de Himitsu.

-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunté a mi misma.

Se veía una paloma llegar al edificio de mensajería por palomas. Vi que la paloma llevaba un cartel de importante. Fui corriendo al despacho del Neonkage.

-Naruto, he visto llegar una paloma con un mensaje que parecía urgente-le contaba a Naruto

-Neonkage, ha llegado un mensaje del País del Pincel-decía un hombre que había entrado corriendo al a oficina de Naruto.- Lo tienes que leer ya.

-Dámelo-dijo Naruto y el hombre le entregó el mensaje.- ¡Esto es imposible! Sakura llama a Sasuke, nos declaran la guerra.

-Nos, ¿qué?-dije sorprendida.

-Corre y avisa a Sasuke- repitió Naruto.

-Hai.

´´´´´´´´´´End 1ª persona Sakura´´´´´´´´´´

Me desperté de la siesta y me preparé un café. No sabía que pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Estaba confuso, me sentía mal por Naruto. Decidí que si mi relación con Sakura debía continuar debíamos decírselo antes de que se entere por otros medios.

-Ting-Tong- alguien llamaba al timbre.

Abrí y vi a Sakura, parecía que quería más.

-Sasuke corre, ven a la oficina de Naruto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté triste al ver que no quería más.

-Tú ven.

Fuimos corriendo a la oficina del Neonkage.

-Por fin estás aquí Sasuke- dijo Naruto con cara que daba miedo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté.

-Nos han declarado la guerra el País del Pincel.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible-dije sorprendido.

-Usan la excusa de que os infiltrasteis en su Ministerio de Defensa. ¿Es verdad?

-Si- asentimos los dos.

-¿Y el informa?

-Aquí- dijo Sakura entregándoselo.

-Así que sacasteis información del superordenador. ¿Dónde la tenéis?

Sakura lo sacó el disco de su mochila y se lo entregó a Naruto. Naruto lo metió en su ordenador y abrió los datos.

-A ver qué planean- dije con nervios.

Había un documento Word que ocupaba 4 páginas. El documento contenía el plan del País del Pincel, un plano de su arma secreta y las instrucciones del arma.

El plan era infiltrar a una persona (no decía quien), hacer que consiga una copia de los planos de Himitsu y los lleve a y luego vuelva para no levantar sospechas. Cuando encontrase una oportunidad nos declaraban la guerra, usaban su arma y nos destruían. Parecía sencillo pero no lo era.

El plano del arma secreta dice que se llama Dekiru-Isshoni. Tiene la forma de un cañón de los antiguos, un poco más pequeños y no pesan nada. Usa la tecnología de todas las series de armas de Himitsu, se puede elegir cual usar.

En la parte de las instrucciones pone que hay que elegir que armas utilizar y en qué orden. Después hay que apretar el gatillo apuntando al enemigo.

-Muy ingenioso, nunca se me abría ocurrido- dijo Naruto sorprendido por la idea.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sakura.

-Tendremos que crear un arma igual- dije.

-Buena idea Sasuke, mandaré a Ino y a Kiba a que averigüen todo lo que puedan, menos mal que aquí pone donde está el prototipo.

Nos decidimos en ese plan y cuando estaba a punto de irme…

-Por cierto Sasuke, ¿qué hacías hoy con mi novia?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó?- respondí.

-Se que la besaste.

-Me besó ella- me defendí.

- Tú le correspondiste.

-¿No te vas a enfadar con ella por haberme besado?

-Es que todo estaba planeado, fue mi idea y Sakura te jugó una mala pasada.

-Eres una zorra- le dije a Sakura y me fui corriendo.

Me fui a casa y me eché a llorar. No me podía creer que me habían hecho esto. Yo había sido tan tonto, cegado por i amor hacia Sakura, que había caído en la trampa.

-Ting-Tong- otra vez el timbre.

Otra vez, como sea la zorra de Sakura la mato. Abrí la puerta y vi que era Hinata.

-Puedo pasar- dije con una voz tímida.

-Si claro.

Le dejé pasar y me contó lo que pasó entre ella y Naruto.

-¿Y te siguió?- pregunté

-Sí.

-Es muy fuerte porque hoy se ha enfadado conmigo porque…- y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Hablaré con él para tratar las cosas.

-Ok, ya nos veremos Hinata.

-Adiós Sasuke.

Estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho Naruto. Se había convertido en un mimado, lo quería todo. Nunca había sido así, siempre ayudaba a otros y Sakura se había convertido en una zorra. Ya solo confiaba en Hinata.


	5. Capítulo 4: Plan de Celos

No quería volver a ser traicionado así que decidí volver a convertirme en un ser frío y antipático. Ya sólo pensaba en mí mismo y en nadie más. Decidí a volver a ponerme a entrenar así que fui a ver a Kakashi para ver si me explicaba cómo funciona el nuevo gadget llamada karadakarui. Era una vestimenta que por fuera aparentaba normal (camiseta roja) pero funcionaba con mecanismo que hacía que pudiéramos mover el cuerpo más rápido. Permitía que las articulaciones que unen los brazos y las piernas con el cuerpo se muevan más rápido así los brazos y las piernas se mueven a una velocidad sobrenatural. Fue creada la semana pasada por el suru inventor más prestigioso de Himitsu: Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi, se puede?- pregunté asomándome a la puerta de su mansión que estaba abierta.

-¡Sasuke!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué te trae por esta casa? Por cierto, te recomiendo que no subas al piso de arriba del todo, ya sabes el piso cincuenta y dos.

-Te quería pedir que me enseñaras a manejar a la perfección el karadakarui para poder aprovecharlo en la guerra que se nos avecina. ¿Qué hay en el piso cincuenta y dos?- dije siempre hablando en el mismo tono.

-Vale te enseñaré. Ahora todos deberíamos estar preparados. En el piso hay una vista agradable pero si subes la espantas y ya no tengo de donde sacar ideas para mi nueva novela.

-Me imagino lo que es. Mira que no cambias sensei. Bueno, ¿empezamos?

-Venga vale.

Kakashi me entrenó durante un buen rato hasta que por fin conseguí aprovechar al máximo este nuevo gadget. Me invitó a cenar en su casa. Había pollo asado con patatas fritas.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto tan frío Sasuke? ¿Mal de amores?

- Naruto se ha convertido en un mimao. Desde que se convirtió en Neonkage ya solo quiere más y está saliendo con Hinata y Sakura- dije por fin contándoselo a alguien.

- ¿Estás enamorado de Sakura, verdad?- preguntó Kakashi.

- Si se lo contó y luego…- le conté todo lo que me hizo Sakura.

-Seguro que sí le gustas a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces por qué me traicionó?

- Como tú has dicho, Naruto se ha convertido en un mimao y la habrá amenazado y Sakura tendrá miedo.

- Me gustaría que tuviese razón, Kakashi- dije elevando mis ilusiones.- Iré a hablar con Hinata a ver si me entero de Que le hace Naruto a Sakura.

Me despedí de Kakashi y me fui corriendo a casa de Hinata.

-Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo- le dije después de que me abriera la puerta.

- Tengo una idea para que todo salga como queramos- comentó la ojiperla.

Me lo contó y quedamos el día siguiente para cenar. Hinata iba a invitar también a Naruto y a Sakura. Fuimos a comen ramen en Ichiraku, el lugar favorito de Naruto. Quedamos a las nueve. Hinata y yo llegamos los primeros, después Sakura y por último Naruto. El camarero llegó en cuanto llegó Naruto. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolo ya que era el Neonkage. Naruto los ignoraba.

-Bueno, que queréis- les pregunté.

- Yo unos cuatro platos de ramen y luego pido más- dijo Naruto.

- Yo un plato de ramen con marisco- pidió Hinata.

- Yo iqual que Hinata- dije.

- Yo de conejo- dijo Sakura.

- Cariño, ¿por qué te copias?- preguntó Hinata con voz sensual.

- No me he copiado, amor. Es que tú me has leído la mente- respondí también con una voz muy sexy.

- Voy al baño- dijo Hinata con voz tímida.

-Te acompaño no vaya ser que te pase algo- dije.

Fuimos cogidos de la mano y entramos en el baño de los discapacitados donde pueden estar chicos y chicas. Hinata me besó como nunca me habían besado. No quería pensar como un pervertido pero me entraban ganas de tirármela. Paramos el beso para coger aire y volvimos a entrar un profundo beso.

-¡Hinata!, ¿qué haces?- grito una voz familiar.

-Hola Naruto- dijo Hinata.- Me besaba con mi novio.

- Y tú vienes y nos interrumpes- dije yo con cara de enfadado.

- ¿Cómo que sois novios? Hinata es mía- demandó Naruto.

- Yo no soy de nadie y sí somos novios.

Naruto se fue sin poderse creer que le habían llevado la contraria. Hinata y yo nos quedamos muy satisfechos. Hinata y yo salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban Sakura y Naru… Naruto no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- pregunté mirando a Sakura con una cara sin sentimientos. No la podía perdonar.

-Le vi salir de la puerta con una cara de disgustado. ¿Qué hacías en el baño?- preguntó Sakura con una cara de celos que noté.

- No te importa- respondí todavía enfada con ella.

- Bueno, Sasuke, nos vamos- dijo Hinata con una voz que atraería a cualquier chico. Nadie diría que esta es la Hinata que todos conocemos.

Nos fuimos cogidos de la mano a casa de Hinata y de vez en cuando nos dábamos un pico. Sakura nos miraba con una cara de enfado y encima la habíamos dejado sola y tenía que pagar la cuenta. Dejé a Hinata en su casa y me dirigí a la mía.

Unas horas después Hinata me llamó al móvil.

-Oye Sasuke, Naruto viene hacia mi casa y estará aquí en diez minutos. Te veo aquí- dijo con prisas.

Salí corriendo y fui con mi moto a casa de Hinata. Ella me abrió la puerta y entré. Unos 30 segundos después llega Naruto abriendo la puerta la fuerza y nos pilla a Hinata y a mí metidos en un profundo beso.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo te atreves?- llega Naruto con sus caprichos.

Ignorando a Naruto seguí besando a Hinata. La abracé y la cogí y latiré al sofá. Me monté encima de ella y empecé a quitarle su camisa.

-¡Estoy aquí!, eeeeeeeeoooooooo- seguía intentando llamar la atención.

- Naruto vete. Estás molestando.-le dije.

- Sólo quiero hablar con Hinata- dijo ya un poco más calmado.- A solas.

Yo me fui a otra habitación en la cual no se escuchaba nada. Tenía pensado ir a la cocina por la cual podía espiarles pero Hinata me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Sasuke- dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a mi habitación.- Ya puedes salir. Naruto se ha ido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunté curiosamente.

Pues me ha contado:

´´´´´´´´´´Flashback Hinata´´´´´´´´´´

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

-Sólo quería advertirte que como te vuelvas a acercar a Sasuke te convertiré en un senshi renegado y no podrás volver a Himitsu y mandaré a los senshi ambu para que te maten.

- Eres un hombre despreciable, pensaba que eras una persona cariñoso, sensato y generoso pero veo que eres todo lo contrario. Y no me toques. No entiendo cómo puedes amenazar para conseguir lo que querías. Se ve que este puesto se te queda muy arriba. Antes no era así. Antes te admiraba por lo que eras pero ahora sólo siento odio hacia ti- le solté sin acordarme de lo que antes sentía por él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a a a…- dijo Naruto pero se quedó sin palabras y se fue.

´´´´´´´´´´End Flashback Hinata´´´´´´´´´´

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- contó Hinata.

- Siento que esto haya fastidiado tu relación con Naruto- dije desolado.

- No te preocupes. Si Naruto es así de verdad yo no le amo, sino todo lo contrario, le odio. Pero me ha amenazado y ya no nos podemos ver.

- De eso me encargo yo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó Hinata.

-Ya lo verás.

Volví a mi casa para pensar en mi siguiente plan para hacer entrar en razón a Naruto. Me acosté pensando. Sabía que lo de Hinata y yo ya iba a durar poco así que tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente te me dirigí a casa de Sakura.

-Sakura tengo que hablar contigo- dije mientras llamaba a la puerta ya que no me abría.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con cara de mala leche.

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿De qué?

-De Naruto- respondí con frialdad.

-Pregunta.

-¿Te amenazó verdad? ¿Me tenía celos no?-pregunté.

- Sí a las dos. Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ya no aguanto más.

- ¿Cuál fue la amenaza?

- Me dijo que me convertiría en un senshi renegado y que mandaría a los senshi ambu a matarme.

-Te ha dicho lo mismo que a Hinata. Se ha convertido en un mimado. Hay que frenarle. ¿Por cierto, tú me amas?

-Si Sasuke. Siempre te he amado. Tú nuca me respondiste así que cuando Naruto me pidió salir antes de ser Neonkage le dije que sí. En aquel entonces Naruto era todo lo contrario de lo que es ahora. Le dije que sí para intentar olvidarme de ti. No lo he conseguido. El engaño de darte un beso era mi idea, era una excusa para besarte y saber que si d verdad me amabas. Es un poco tarde, Naruto lo tiene todo controlado.

-No todo, yo estoy plañendo algo para engañarle y hacerle entrar en razón.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó, como si se lo fuese a contar, eso lo estropearía todo.

-Ya lo verás Sakura, ya lo verás.

- Bueno me voy.

-Adiós Sasuke- se despidió en un tono Sakura como diciendo que quiere rollo.

- Antes de que me vaya, una última pregunta. Bueno unas cuantas más. Primero, ¿con qué frecuencia te veías con él?

- Se pasaba todo el rato en mi apartamento. Yo intenta huir saliendo por Himitsu pero siempre me encontraba. Me tenía completamente vigilada. Pero llevo desde la cena de ayer sin verle. Creo que está con Hinata. Siempre va a por las que se juntan contigo. Vaya hombre más despreciable.

El plan que había tenido con Hinata había funcionado. Ahora me dejaba la vía libre para estar con Sakura pero todavía había que salvar a Hinata del lío en el que la había metido.

- Muy bien. ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con él?- pregunté sin quitar mi cara seria y fría.

-No entiendo cómo puedes mantener esa cara seria sin avergonzarte al preguntar una pregunta así. Pero nunca las he tenido. Como en realidad no me amaba se iba de putas cuando se aburría.

- Y por último más que una pregunta es una orden. Quiero que te asegures que Naruto piense que estás fuera y que no entre en la casa.

Le puse una cara que era todo lo contrario de una cara frío y despreciables. Era una cara llena de ternura y amor a la cual Sakura no se pudo resistir. Yo me senté en el sofá que había en su salón mientras ella lo organizaba todo.

-Ya está. ¿Por qué querías que lo hiciese?- preguntó con un poco de miedo en su voz.

- Tú sólo déjate llevar- dije sin cambiar la cara para no perderla otra vez.

Empecé a besarla el cuello dirigiéndome en busca de sus labios. Tenía una piel tan sensible y bonita que me extrañaba que Naruto no lo hubiese intentado. Nos sometimos en un beso en el cual juntamos nuestras lenguas que estuvieron jugueteando hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Espacio en el que aproveché para desabotonar la camisa rosa que llevaba Sakura y ella jugaba con mi pelo. Movimiento que me extrañó ya que 

nunca me lo habían hecho pero igualmente me encantó. Todo lo que toque ella de mi cuerpo me gusta. Le quité la camiseta y la tiré por detrás del sofá. A ella la senté encima de mis muslos y volví a besarla. Nos acariciábamos durante los besos. Ella parecía estar un poco nervioso. ¿Sería su primera vez? Nos separamos un momento pero sin dejar de acariciarnos. Sakura me intentaba quitar mi camiseta.

-Que buena que estás- dije sin quitar la vista de su sujetador.

-Tú has estado tiempo entrenando, se te nota en los músculos-respondió ella. Se le veía cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté.

-Sasuke, es mi primera vez, no sé qué hacer.

-Repito, déjate llevar por tus hormonas.

Me quité ya definitivamente mi camiseta y junté mi cuerpo con el suyo y la besé otra vez. Se notaba que ella disfrutaba. Me extrañaba que ella estuviese todavía virgen, con ese cuerpazo. Le quería quitar esa falda rosa que tenía así que fui bajando mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su falda y empecé a retirarle. Sin razón ella me frenó.

-Sasuke.

-No te pasará nada.

-Pero tengo mie…

Sonó mi móvil con esa música hortera que viene con el móvil. Lo cogí y vi que era Hinata.

-Sasuke, corre ven a mi casa- susurró Hinata.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Me pillas en un momento muy malo.

-Naruto me intenta violar.

-¿Qué Naruto te quiere violar? Está más loco de lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿por qué me has llamado? ¿Es que no te vigila?

-Sí pero he dicho que iba al baño y el está escuchando por la puerta por eso susurro.

-Es que me pillas en un momento malísimo pero veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Gracias. Ven pronto.

Descolgué el móvil y empecé a vestirme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Sakura.

-Naruto intenta violar a Hinata. Voy a ir a ayudarla.

-Te acompaño- dijo ella empezando a vestirse.

-No puedes venir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me estropearías el plan. Esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos. Naruto va a pagar.

-¿Pero qué plan? Quiero que me expliques que está pasando. Por favor Sasuke.

-No puedo, todo en su momento. Bueno ya terminaremos esto. Cuanto lo siento.

Salí corriendo a la casa de Hinata pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado para una persona como yo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Nuevo Neonkage

Corría por las calles de Himitsu

Corría por las calles de Himitsu. No tenía ningún plan ni armas, mis posibilidades de vencer a Naruto eran muy bajas. Llegué a la puerta de la casa de Hinata y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que llamar al timbre.

´´´´´´´´´´ Hinata 3ª persona ´´´´´´´´´´

-Hinata, ¿quién es el que viene ahora?- preguntó Naruto en un tono de enfado- Ve a abrir y dile que estás ocupada.

Hinata sale del baño y baja corriendo las escaleras y abre. Vio que era Sasuke.

-Hola Shikamaru- dijo ella- Lo siento pero ahora estoy ocupada, pásate luego y me cuentas eso.

Hinata le indica a Sasuke con la mano que entrara.

-Bueno vale volveré más tarde. Luego me llamas. Adiós.- dijo Sasuke imitando la voz de Shikamaru mientras entraba a la casa.

-Adiós.

Cuando Sasuke ya había entrado Hinata cerró la puerta y le indicó a Sasuke que Naruto estaba arriba.

-Hinata cariño, sube ¡ya!- gritaba Naruto desesperado.

´´´´´´´´´´ Fin 3ª persona Hinata ´´´´´´´´´´

Hinata subió corriendo y yo esperé en el salón. Empecé a buscar algo que puede darme un poco de ventaja.

-Grrrrrk- había pisado una losa que se movía.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Naruto.

Estaba tan seguro que me había pillado que ni respiraba.

-No….no es nada, ru…ruidos d…de la ca…casa- tartamudeaba Hinata muy asustada.

Parecía que Naruto se lo había creído así que seguí explorando esta casa. En el salón sólo había una tele, una mesa alargada y el sofá que tenía pinta de ser comodísimo. No había nada más, tampoco es que cupiera algo más en ese salón tan pequeño. Me extrañaba que la casa fuese tan pequeña ya que pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de Himitsu, la familia de los Hyuga.

Miré por el pasillo y vi colgados los bolsos de Hinata. Busquen en todos por s i encontraba algo, o que sea, aunque fuese un palo pequeño. La mayoría estaban vacíos. Los dos bolsos que llevaban algo eran los únicos bolsos decentes que había. Los otros eran más antiguos. Pasados de moda como diría una mujer. No entendía como se podía tener tanto bolso cuando luego no se usa ni la mitad. Las mujeres para esto eran muuuuuuuuuy raras. En los dos bolsos sólo encontré el monedero, las gafas de sol, pastillas para distintos problemas, tampax compax y un móvil. Nada me servía.

Pasé a lo que era la cocina-comedor. Todos los muebles eran de madera oscura como en una casa de campo. La mesa estaba colocada en el centro. Había pocos armarios y aparte había un horno, un microondas, dos estanterías y una vitro cerámica, lo normal.

En la vitro cerámica había un cazo con agua hirviendo. Eso me podía servir para ganar unos pocos segundos. Busqué por los cajones por si encontraba algún cuchillo grande y afilado, encontré tres. Por los armarios encontré varios spray contra insectos.

-No, por favor, no me hagas nada- chilló Hinata.

Tenía que darme prisa. Salí de la cocina, ignoré la otra puerta que había y que era el baño de abajo y me dirigí a subir las escaleras sigilosamente.

-¡Naruto!, para por favor- seguía gritando Hinata desesperadamente.

En el piso de arriba me encontraba en un pasillo a oscuras. Había tres puertas, una llevaba al otro baño, otra que estaba entornada llevaba a la habitación de Hinata y la tercera a una habitación que cuando viene visita duerme ahí pero que ahora estaba llena de trastos. Abrí un poco más la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Hinata y ví una gran cama de matrimonio con unas sábanas de idea que todo el mundo tiene en su casa. Había una mesilla a cada lado de la cama. Una estaba vacía y en la otra había una lámpara y varios libros antiguos. Encima de la cama estaba Hinata con su camisa azul medio desabrochada y encima de ella estaba Naruto en calzoncillos intentando terminar de desabrochar la camisa de Hinata. En la habitación también había dos grandes armarios, una mesa muy desordenada y dos estantes también muy desordenados encima de la mesa.

-Venga Hinata, no te pasará nada- decía Naruto mientras yo aprovechaba para meterme sigilosamente en la habitación.- si tu me amas tanto, ¿por qué no te dejas llevar? Disfrutarás mucho.

-Yo no te quiero. Nunca te he querido. Yo solamente he amado a la persona por la que tú te hacías pasar y ya he averiguado que no existe. Ahora sólo pienso que eres una persona repugnante y que no deberías ser Neonkage y déjame en paz egoísta.

Yo me coloqué a la derecha de la cama con el cazo plateado de agua sujetado por encima de mi cabeza.

-Yo siempre he sido igual, nunca he cambiado como tu dices y no se de dónde sacas que soy un egoísta.

-Pues me lo pones fácil, ¡AHORA MISMO!-gritó Hinata enfurecida.

-¿De qué hablas? Son tonterías tuyas.

-¿¿Tonterías mías?? Ahora mismo estás siendo un egoísta. Solamente quieres follarme por que estás celoso de Sasuke.

Al decir esto Naruto me vio y se me quedó mirando como si estuviese paralizado. Parecía que no se esperaba que yo estuviese ahí.

-Sasuk…..- le tiré el cazo con agua hirviendo antes de que pudiese reaccionar Naruto.- ¡QUEMA, QUEMA! ¿Estás loco Sasuke? Me vas a matar.

Aprovechando que Naruto no se concentraba, cogí un cuchillo con cada mano y otro con la boca apuntando uno al corazón otro al cuello y otro a la parte más delicada de su cerebro.

-Estás atrapado Naruto-dije con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke?- preguntó con cara de inocente. A saber si pensaba así de verdad o solamente se hacía la víctima pero lo que si tengo claro es que con esa cara le hubiese sacado cualquier cosa a lo que serían sus padres.

-Porque no quiero que lleves a todo Himitsu y especialmente a lo que fueron tus amigos a la p… mierda- contesté enfadado ya que no comprendía como podía poner esa cara de inocente en una situación como esta.- Hinata, llama a la policía.

-¿A la policía? No hace falta- dijo Naruto

-¿Qué les digo?- preguntó Hinata ignorando el comentario de Naruto.

-Pues la verdad y que vengan urgentemente.

-Pero que no he hecho nada- replicaba Naruto.

-Te parece poco intentar violar a Hinata.

-Yo no he intentado violar a nadie y menos a Hinata- siguió protestando Naruto.- Ella me ama.

-¡Mentira!- dijo Hinata mientras escribía el número de la policía.- Te amaba pero ahora te odio.

Diciendo esto terminó de teclear el número de la policía y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja. Naruto intentó pararla pero yo le acerqué un cuchillo y él se quedó quieto.

A los tres minutos llegó la policía y fue Hinata a abrirles.

-Neonkage, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó el que parecía el jefe del escuadrón.

-Este individuo insinúa que he intentado violar a esta bella mujer.

-Señorita, ¿afirma que el Neonkage te ha intentado violar?

-Sí, lo afirmo.

-No tenéis pruebas- gritó Naruto

Naruto viendo nuestras caras incompetentes sonreía victoriosamente. Había que admitir que no teníamos.

-No, no tengo- admití.- Espera, si que tengo. No me acordaba pero tengo una prueba y espero que sea válida.

Rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué una grabadora.

-Me la metí en el bolsillo- le comentaba a los policías.

El policía me la quitó de la mano y le dio al play. Se fue oyendo todo lo que se había oído desde que la cogí de casa.

-Pero, esto no es una prueba, ¿no?- dijo Naruto con una cara de preocupado.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo el policía a Naruto.- Déjanos escuchar esto.

Se escuchó la grabación entera y todos los policías se quedaron perplejos.

-Lo siento Neonkage pero le tendremos que llevar a la cárcel. Tendrá que dejar su puesto de Neonkage, pronto se hará oficial y se elegirá a uno nuevo mediante votación- dijo el jefe.

-¡Me niego a ir a la cárcel!-gritó Naruto.- No hay razones para que me llevéis ahí. Estáis todos locos.

-Aquí hay una prueba demasiado clara. Lo sentimos. Será mejor que no discuta si no estará mas tiempo en la cárcel.

Para esposarle le disparon un láser que le rodeó las manos. Se lo llevaron a la cárcel. Yo estaba muy triste ya que Naruto siempre había sido mi mejor amigo. Hinata estaba llorando y la abrazé.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Todos los senshi de Himitsu se reunieron en la plaza principal. Éramos unos quinientos. Estaba también la policía sujetando a Naruto. Naruto había venido porque tenía que ser el Neonkage el que pasase ese rango a otro. El estaba llorando. Sabía que la había cagado. El empezó su discurso rodeado de policías.

-Como ya sabéis hay que elegir un nuevo Neonkage ya que yo no estaré disponible. Todos los senshi aquí presentes son candidatos. No está permitido votarse a si mismo. Se le dará un papel a cada uno con su nombre ya escrito para procurar que no se hagan trampas. Tenéis que escribir el nombre de vuestro candidato. Después lo tenéis que entregar al señor feudal del país. El hará el recuento. Para que un candidato se convierta en Neonkage tiene que tener más del 50 de los votos. Si no se sacarán los diez primeros y si no los 9 primeros y así hasta que salga un candidato. Si el elegido dice que no se tiene que empezar de nuevo sin contar a ese candidato. Bueno ya solo me queda decir que ha sido un placer ser el Neonkage aunque fuese por poco tiempo y perdón por todo el mal que he traído a Himitsu. Adiós.

Muchos le aplaudieron (los que no sabían porque dejaba su puesto) mientras otros muchos lo miraban con cara de asco.

Durante veinte minutos todos los senshi votaron por su candidato y fueron entregando su papel al Señor feudal. Tardaron 15 horas en hacer el recuento. Ya era mediodía del día siguiente cuando habían terminado.

-El Neonkage ya ha salido-decía el Señor Feudal.- Ha salido a la primera por lo que es querido por casi todos. Tiene el 87.98 de los votos. Y el próximo Neonkage es…………………………………………………………………………….

SASUKE UCHIHA

No me lo podía creer. Era imposible. ¿Yo? Estaba encantado pero a la vez triste por Naruto. Lo busqué y lo encontré escoltado por los policías. Miraba con una cara mojada por las lágrimas mirándome con celos.

Subí al escenario que se había preparado para la ocasión y me puse a lado del Señor Feudal. Llevaba una vestimenta que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de color negro con cuadrados de color fucsia. Llevaba unos zapatos pijos y un gorro de forma triangular y negro.

Subieron a Naruto al escenario para que el me pasase el testigo. Puso cara de alegría bastante falsa.

-Aquí tengo el testamento antiguo de Himisu y la vestimenta sagrada del Neonkage. Juras por Himitsu que lo cuidarás como puedas y cumplirás todos las normas aquí escritas.

Puse mi mano sobre el testamento y dije: Lo juro.

-Muy bien. Sasuke Uchiha desde ahora en adelante eres el Neonkage de Himitsu- diciendo esto me entregó el testamento y la vestimenta que era blanca con un sombrero puntiagudo con el símbolo de Himitsu.

Alzé las manos al cielo mientras escuchaba los aplausos.

-Enhorabuena Sasuke. Menos mal que te eligieron a ti y no a otra persona. Eras la más capacitada. Lo siento mucho y lo digo en serio- dijo Naruto con cara de resentimiento y no parecía falsa.

-Muchas gracias Naruto. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos.

-Quiero darle las gracias a Himitsu, al Señor Feudal y a Naruto por todo. Espero poder cumplir mi deber de la mejor manera posible.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo y yo estaba muy feliz.

-¡BOOM!

Todos miramos al oeste que era de donde venía el sonido. Parecía que habían destruído parte de nuestra muralla super fuerte. Se veía a distancia las máquinas creadas por el País del Pincel. Su ataque había comenzado.


End file.
